Moon Light
by Hotaru-Cullen
Summary: When Arianna ‘Anya’ Wicks heads to Riverside, Washington to stay with her second cousin Anthony Bennett, she expects things to be boring and gray. As they always are in Riverside. But when she crosses paths with Caleb Mason, the youngest son
1. Introduction

**I am not S. Meyer so I do not own Twilight or any of the books in the saga. These are my own characters.**

Moon Light

When Arianna 'Anya' Wilks heads to Riverside, Washington to stay with her second cousin Anthony Bennett, she expects things to be boring and gray. As they always are in Riverside. But when she crosses paths with Calib Mason, the youngest son of the town's doctor Rachel Mason, everything changes. As they get closer to each other, even though they try hard to stay away, she finds out things that puts her life in great danger and things that reveals secrets about her past. Will Calib be able to protect Anya from the dangers that she now must face?

Introduction

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to take in my surroundings. I was unable to move. My arms were pinned above my head. I looked around the place with blurry, disoriented eyes. Then they fell on the scene playing out below me and my vision became clear. I felt my blood run cold, my heart freeze and stop, and my body go numb.

He was fighting for me. My love was fighting to protect me, to save me. I couldn't believe it. I wanted it to stop. I didn't want him to get hurt because of me. Each time I watched him get struck, I winced. Each time I watched him get slammed into the wall or the floor, I whimpered.

I dropped my head to my chest as the tears spilled from my eyes. He was my love, my life. He was my world, my future. I couldn't want this. I didn't want to hear it. I wanted it all to end right now.

Just then something in me changed. I felt a mixed feeling of calmness and rage run through my body. My tears stopped and my sobs ended as I looked up and back at the fight. Every time my love got hurt, I didn't wince or turn away. But something in me snapped. It felt like something was locked away inside of me, and with each snap in my mind, it was getting closer and closer to freedom.

When I watched my love get thrown threw a marble pillar, knocking it down around him, the last bond that held the secret locked down was finally released. Whatever was in me was now free.

My head fell to my chest again as I begun to chuckle softly. Then my head fell back a laughed. It echoed throughout the room, coming back to me. It was not my voice. It was not my laugh. But I knew it was still me.

My laughs suddenly stopped as my head snapped down, my eyes falling on the two that fought before me. They looked back at me in shock, surprise and confusion as my restraints were suddenly destroyed. I fell the few meters to the ground, landing gracefully.

I looked up at the two as I stood, grinning. I was now my turn.

**So yea. This is my first fanfic. So please tell me what you think. Please and thank you.**


	2. New Arrival

Chapter One-New Arrival

~Arianna Wicks~

For twenty one years I have lived an uneventful life. Nothing special ever really happened to me. That is, until I moved to Yakima, Washington. Then everything I knew changed.

My parents died when I was young, so I spent most of my years growing up with my aunt, Courtney. But things begun to go bad for her and we both decided that it would be best, for both of us, if I spent some time with her cousin, Anthony. Until she was able to get back on her feet. And that's how I ended up here.

The flight from Tampa Bay, Florida to Seattle, Washington was downright horrid. I hated flying with a passion, and Courtney knew it. But she told me it was the fastest way to get to Riverside. I would have to start school tomorrow, so I really had no choice. And as soon as the plane landed in Seattle, I was overcome with joy and could not hold back the tears.

The final plane ride ride from Seattle to Yakima was a little better because it was a lot shorter. I slept most, if not all, of the three hours. As the plane landed at McAllister Field and came to a stop, I stood up, gathered my bags and stepped off the plane into my new hometown. I only had two bags with me for my move. Courtney would be shipping the rest of my stuff later in the week. I carried a backpack, which I flung over my right shoulder, that held mostly my bathroom stuff and other 'girly' things. And my suitcase, which held most of my cloths. And most of the cloths in the suitcase were brand new. I mean, I didn't have a need for sweats in Florida.

I looked around the terminal. The last time I was here was about 15 years ago. And from what I remember from then, not much had changed. Not even the weather. Although that didn't surprise me much. Here in Riverside, Washington, it was cloudy seventy percent of the time, raining twenty percent of the time, sunny seven percent of the time, a mixture of all three three percent of the time, and cold every day. Oh, how I missed warm, sunny Florida!

I sighed and headed down the hall to the main terminal with the other four people that got off the train with me. The terminal was not that big, compared to the terminal I left back in Tampa Bay. It only had two runways, and used mostly for general aviation, but is also served by two commercial airlines. As I looked around I had a feeling that my time here, however long that may be, would not be easy. And usually these feelings were right.

I reached the sliding doors that led out to the street and stepped outside.

"Arianna!"

I looked up. Leaning on the side of a dark green Volts Wagon Jetta was Anthony. He smiled at me as I walked towards him.

He did not seem like the thirty five year old man he was. He looked younger. Like, early twenties younger! He had light brown hair that just passed his shoulders, that he always had pinned back. He claimed that women liked men with long hair. And his hazel eyes were always so kind and gentle. They hardly ever showed hate or rage.

I smiled at him as he pushed away from the car to take my bags from me. "For once Tony, you are on time." I taunted him. Courtney always told me stories about how he was always late for everything. She would even joke around and say, 'I wouldn't be surprised if he is late for his own funeral'.

He chuckled as he put the bags into the back seat and closed the door. "Well, I had to make sure you got your gift." He smiled at me, gently patting the roof of the car.

I gasped in surprise, my hands covering my mouth. "My gift?!"

He chuckled at my reaction. "Yup. I mean, you are going to be here for a while and I won't be able to drive you everywhere you need to go. Now you can go by yourself."

I couldn't control it anymore. I giggled as I lunged at him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much!"

He chuckled as he hugged me back. "Don't worry about it, kiddo. Here." He pushed me away and held the keys out in front of me. "Why not see how she drives."

I grabbed the keys from him, fighting to contain the scream of joy that waned to escape. I would do it later, when I was not in public. I headed around the front of the car as he climbed into the passenger seat. I stood at the front of my car, nearly bouncing out of my shoes, as I waited for a silver Nissan Pathfinder to pass by. As it did, I glanced inside at the driver and could have sworn that he was looking back at me in shock, or surprise. I wasn't sure. But right now, I didn't care. I pushed the image of the wide eyed face from my mind as I climbed into the driver's seat of my car.

I started the car and gripped the steering wheel tightly in glee. I shifted the car into drive and merged smoothly into traffic, heading towards Anthony's house and my new home.

Anthony chuckled the whole time. A few blocks from the station, her turned to me. "So, do you like it?"

"Oh, of course." I more than liked it, I loved it. "I'll pay you back for it, I promise"

He laughed, waving his hand dismissively in the air. "Don't worry about it, kiddo. Think of it as a….late graduation gift."

"Thank you." I sighed. He was way too kind.

I giggled, bouncing in my seat at every red light and stop sign I stopped at all the way to Anthony's place, which was about a twenty five minute drive. I pulled up in front of the two bedroom house, behind his black Honda Civic. I turned the car off and we both got out.

"I have to head back to work." He closed the door and walked around the front of the car to me. He handed me another set of keys, the house keys this time. "Your room is ready and waiting. Top of the stair, furthest on your right." He gently kissed my forehead. "Thanks for coming, kiddo." He turned to his car, got in, started it, then drove off.

I grabbed my bags from the back seat and headed inside. The living room was off to the left. It had a big screen television, of course. A gray couch and a tan loveseat both sat across from each other. A polished oak wood coffee table in the center. The room to the right was the dining room. It had a rectangular table with six chairs surrounding it. All of which were also polished oak wood. Above the table hung a glass chandelier. Just passed the dining room was the kitchen. The stove and sink was surrounded by black marble countertops. The fridge sat against the left side of the wall by the doorway. All the walls and floors of the whole house were wood.

I walked up the stairs across from the front door to the second floor landing. I turned right, the wall to my left. His room was first, but his door was closed. Then it was the bathroom. The door was opened a little bit, but enough to see the dark blue tiles and countertop surrounded the sink. Then it was my room.

I took a deep breath, pushed the door open and stepped inside. Like the rest of the house, the walls and floor were wood. A dark brown, six draw dresser sat to the right of the door, two picture frames atop it. A queen size bed with a sky blue comforter and dark blue sheets took up most of the room. At the foot of the bed was an old wooden chest. There were three window, each covers by midnight blue blinds, slightly open. One window faced the front yard and my car, the other two faced the side yard and some of the surrounding woods.

I put my bags on the chest and sat on the edge of my new bed. I looked at the pictures atop the dresser and felt tears well up, felt my heart twist in pain. One picture, framed in gold, was of my mother. The other, framed in silver, was my father. They were their old high school photos, but were still beautiful.

Smiling, I looked away. Laying on my bed, near my pillows was a large yellow envelope. I picked it up and emptied its contents onto the bed. They were letters and papers from the near-by Central Washington University. I shifted through them, not really paying attention. Then I stopped when my hand passed over a hand written note on lined paper. I picked it up and smiled. It was from Anthony.

"Hey Anya,

Sorry about the school stuff. Courtney called me and told me you

applied and got excepted. I hope you don't mind, but I asked the school

to send your papers here. And don't worry about the tuition, kiddo.

Just have fun!

Tony."

I laughed softly to myself as I picked up the envelope and slid everything back inside, including Anthony's note. Courtney must have called him before I got here, asking him to take care of me. I hope he didn't plan on paying for everything I needed while I was here.

I got up and placed the envelope atop my dresser, in between the two photos. I grabbed my keys from atop the chest, combined them all onto one key ring, and headed down into the kitchen. I had not eaten since I got off the plane in Seattle, over three hours ago. I was hungry.

I searched through the cabinets and the fridge. I wasn't really surprised that there wasn't much. He was not the best cook. But I was surprised to see that most of the stuff he did have was out dated, by months. I hope Anthony wasn't eating any of this. It's a wonder he's not sick yet.

With my keys in hand, I headed back out to my car, locking the front door. To pay him back for the car and the school stuff I would by him groceries. It was the least I could do. I stared my car and drove down the street.

The store wasn't far, just a few blocks. But unlike everything else in this small town, it was huge. I parked my car about twelve spaces from the doors, not wanting to get too close to other cars. I turned my car off and headed inside.

It didn't take long. In about thirty minutes I had one full cart of food and other stuff and was waiting in line to check out. I paid the cashier and headed outside. Then begun to mentally beat myself up for parking so far away.

It had begun to rain again. And now it was downright pouring. Although, I didn't think pouring was a good enough word to describe how hard the rain was falling. And from how angry the clouds looked, I figured that it was not going to let up any time soon.

I took a deep breath and rushed quickly across the parking lot with my full cart to my car. I got to the trunk, quickly popped it open and begun to load the bags in as quickly as I could. But I was still not moving fast enough.

As I reached in to pull out the third bag, I suddenly realized that the rain was no longer hitting me. I was dry, kind of. I looked up and was surprised by the guy that stood beside me, holding a umbrella above us both. He was handsome. No, more than handsome, if that was even possible. His hazel brown hair blew in the gentle wind, framing his face so perfectly. His skin, or what was exposed of his skin for me to see, was so pale, but so smooth and perfect. And his eyes, which gazed deeply into mine, were breathtaking. They were a light shade of brown, and seemed very gently.

"Do you mind if I help?" His voice was so smooth, so gentle. He made me speechless, which was a rarity for me. I always had something to say, even if it was witty and got me into trouble. But right now, my mind was totally and completely blank.

He waved his hand slowly in front of me, trying to grab my attention. I snapped out of my daze. "Oh. I…um…I'm sorry."

He chuckled softly. "Do you mind if I help?" He repeated the question I didn't hear the first time.

"Um…sure. Thanks." He smiled at me as he leaned down and picked up one of the bags and placed in into the trunk. My breath caught in my chest at his smile. It was so beautiful, so entrancing. Everything about him was. He finished loading my gabs in as I just stood there, immobilized.

He then looked up at me, closing my trunk. "Come. I will walk you to the door so you don't get any wetter than you already are. There is no need for you to get sick."

I nodded in silence and walked slowly to the driver's door. He reached down and opened it for me. He smiled at me again as I slid in.

"I hope you enjoy the rest of you day, Ms. Arianna Wicks. Or Anya, rather." He closed my door and walked away before I could really and completely process what just happened. He knew my name! In a town this small, it was not surprising. But I just moved here. The only person that lived here that knew my name was Anthony. So how did he know me?

I looked into my rearview mirror and watched him walk back to the silver Nissan Pathfinder that sat across from my car. He closed the umbrella and glanced back at me with a smile before climbing and driving off. Was that the same Pathfinder from this morning?

I sat for a few seconds, allowing my mind to catch up on things. I took a slow, deep breath and started my car. I would ask Anthony about the guy as soon as he got home. He had to know something. I slowly pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to Anthony's, the guy's words still playing in my head.

I pulled up in front of the house a couple minutes later. I was not surprised to Anthony's car in the drive way. But the black Mercedes Benz that I parked behind was new to me. Maybe it was a friend of his. I shrugged to myself as I climbed out of the car and ran to the door. I would go back to get the bags later when the rain let up. A few minutes in the trunk wouldn't hurt anything.

I reached the front door and turned the handle. The door was already opened so I just walked in. I shrugged off my wet denim coat and hug it on the hooks by the door. "Tony?!"

"In here! Ow." His voice trailed to me from the living room.

"Sorry." I heard a female's voice say. It was soft, gentle, like a mother's voice.

I walked into the living room to find Anthony sitting on the gray couch, a woman kneeling in front of him, her pale fingers wrapping around his left hand where a large white gauze pad was tapped down.

I shook my head at him as I sat down on the loveseat. "What did you do?" I knew, from stories, that he was not very graceful. To be honest, neither was I.

He blushed slightly at me. "I got a little too close to a saw at work." Anthony worked in a repair shop in town. The only one. They repaired everything from toys to house-hold things. Even houses. But if there was something that couldn't be fixed, it was used as parts for something else. But they usually fixed most of the stuff that was brought to them.

"Oh, yea. Anya, this is Doctor Rachel Mason."

The lady turned back and smiled at me. "It is nice to finally meet you, Anya. Anthony has told me a lot about you in the fifteen minutes I've been here."

Once again, for the second time today, I was speechless. She was beautiful. Her auburn red hair fell perfectly to her shoulders. Her eyes were a light shade of gold, and her skin was pale. So smooth, so perfect. All I could do was nod. She smiled at me then turned back to Anthony's hand. She wrapped gauze wrap around it tightly. "Try to keep it dry for at least two days. I will return to change the dressings then. If you do anything to cause it to bleed, call me right away, no matter the time." She stood up so gracefully, gathering up her things.

"Thanks Doctor." Anthony stood up with her.

"Please. Rachel is just fine. I have told you before."

Anthony's chuckle snapped me from my trance. I stood up. "I am sorry. But may I ask you something?"

Rachel turned back to me. "Anything dear."

"I was at the store. As I was loading my bags into my car, a guy offered me help. He finished loading them, walked me to the door, then left. I am sorry, this will sound weird, but I was wondering if you knew him. He didn't tell me his name."

"How would I know him. There are so many guys in this town." Rachel giggled softly.

I blushed slightly, looking down. "He had your eyes. Well, almost, his were darker. And he had light brown hair. And he spoke really politely."

"Oh yes. You mean Caleb." I looked up at her to see her smiling with pride. "He is my son. Youngest really. He has always been kind. He just got back this morning from his trip to Europe. His sister picked him up from the airport."

"In a silver Pathfinder?"

Rachel thought for a few seconds. "Yes. I believe so. That would be his car."

"Oh. Okay."

She still smiled at me. "Well I must be going." She turned back to Anthony. "Remember, keep it dry. And call me if it begins bleeding again." She said her good-byes, then headed to the door and left.

Anthony looked at me. "Want me to help with the bags?"

I shook my head. "It's still raining. You were told to keep your hand dry. I will bring them to the porch. You can take them from there." I walked to the door, Anthony behind me. I opened the door, ignoring my coat, and headed out to my car. The rain did let up. It was now drizzling. The rain and the air were cold against my bear arms. I shuddered slightly as I got closer to my car.

Then I stopped. On my windshield, pinned under one of the wipers, in a plastic bag was a white sheet of paper. I walked towards it slowly, reaching my hand up to grab it as soon as I was close enough. I pressed the plastic closer to the paper trying to see any of the words. Only two words stood out. 'Anya Wicks'.

I slid the note into my pocket and headed to my trunk. I would read it when I got up to my room. I opened the trunk and begun to unload the bags. I tried to carry as many as possible at one time, not wanting to make too many tips. But I still ended up making six trips back and forth.

I brought all of the bags to the porch, where Anthony brought them to the kitchen. The last two I carried in myself and put them on the counter by the stove.

"You should go dry off. You don't want to get sick." Anthony smiled at me as he begun to empty the bags, putting the stuff away. "I will make dinner."

I nodded and walked out of the kitchen. "Keep your hand dry." ,I reminded him as I headed up the stairs. I went into my room and grabbed a pair of new sweats from my suitcase and my soap, shampoo, tooth brush and toothpaste from the backpack, then headed into the bathroom.

I showered quickly, letting the warm shower water wash away the cold rain water. I washed myself after standing there for a few minutes then got out. With a towel wrapped tightly around me, I grabbed the hair dryer and dried my hair. I put the hair dryer back into the cabinet under the sink then gazed at my reflection in the mirror.

I remembered very little of my parents. I remembered the times we spent together, rather than their voices, or their faces. But I was always told that I looked like them. I had my father's soft gray eyes and his caramel skin tone. I had my mother's high cheek bones, small nose, and long wavy dark red hair the brushed at my shoulders. But I had one thing that neither of them had.

Above my left eye, right were my eyebrow ended, was a scar. It was white against my caramel skin. It was the only mark I got from the last day I saw my parents. A sad reminder of my past.

I took a deep breath and released it slowly, pushing aside the thoughts before the emotions could over take me. It's been fourteen years, but it still hurt. I got dressed, gathered my wet clothes from the bathroom floor and headed back into my room. I placed them on top of the chest at the foot of my bed, pushing my bags to the floor. From the pocket of my jeans, the plastic bag with the note slid to the floor.

I stared down at it. I had forgotten all about it. I bent and picked it up. I removed the plastic and slowly unfolded the paper. I sat on the edge of my bed as I read the neat hand writing.

"Dear Anya,

Forgive me for being rude today. I did not introduce myself to

you. My name is Caleb Mathew Mason. I do hope I did not 

offend you. That was not my intention. I was just taken aback by your 

presence that I forgot to introduce myself. I hope you can forgive me. 

Now allow me to welcome you to Yakima, Washington. I hope

you enjoy your stay here.

Sincerely,

Caleb."

I laughed softly at myself. Even in the note he seemed so polite, so kind, so…unreal.

Then I suddenly stopped laughing, realizing that he was here and I didn't even notice. I got up from my bed and rushed quickly over to the window, looking out into the dark gray night. I couldn't see much. I could hardly see my car. So there was no way I was going to see him. I sighed and sat back down on my bed, looking down at the note.

"Hey, kiddo! Dinner's ready!" Anthony called from downstairs. I folded the note back up and slipped it under my pillow. I took a deep breath, releasing it slowly, then head down to the kitchen, hoping that Anthony wouldn't see the worry I felt.


	3. Memory Lane

**I am not S. Meyer. so I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Besides, these my own characters.**

Chapter Two-Memory Lane

~Caleb Mason~

I hid in the shadows of the trees across from Anthony's house. I wanted to see her again. To pick up on her scent. When I passed her by at the station, I wasn't sure it was her. I would have played it off as my mind playing tricks on me, but I caught the slightest hint of her scent. Then I saw her in the parking lot at the store, and her scent was so strong. I knew it had to be her. I was sure of it. It had been fifteen years, but I would bet my existence on it.

Rachel was inside the house with Anthony, I knew from the black Mercedes Benz that sat outside. Anthony had called her. He got hurt at work and needed medical attention. But refused to go to the hospital, so Rachel had to make a house call.

Just then, I took a deep breath and slid further back into the shadows as a dark green Jetta pulled up behind the Mercedes. I watched in silent surprise as she climbed out the car. It was her! The same girl from fifteen years ago, but older, more beautiful. And her scent, the smell of lilacs on a warm summer day was strong. I would never forget that smell. Not ever.

I watched as she rushed quickly to the front door and slipped inside. I listened to the conversation that went on.

"Tony?!" Her voice sounded so beautiful. It was soft, but yet held authority in it.

"In here! Ow."

"Sorry." I heard Rachel apologize. She must be trying really hard not to hurt him. She is usually very gentle.

"What did you do?" I head the giggle in her voice and couldn't help but chuckle softly. She sounded as beautiful her she looked.

"I got a little too close to a saw at work." I knew Anthony worked at the town's repair shop. Hell, everyone knew. And everyone knew that he was the most accident prone person in town. "Oh, yea. Anya, this is Doctor Rachel Mason."

"It is nice to finally meet you, Anya. Anthony has told me a lot about you in the fifteen minutes I've been here."

I heard Anya's heart beat quicken. It was beating just as quickly as when I spoke to her in the parking lot. She didn't respond in words. Then Rachel must have turned back to Anthony because when she spoke again, she was giving instructions. "Try to keep it dry for at least two days. I will return to change the dressings then. If you do anything to cause it to bleed, call me right away, no matter the time."

I took a deep breath. I had to move now. I pulled the small note from my pocket, wrapped in plastic. Rachel was about to leave. I rushed quickly to the dark green Jetta and slipped the plastic wrapped note under the wiper. Then I turned and quickly got into Rachel's car. She wouldn't mind. But I still listened to the conversation.

"Thanks Doctor."

Rachel giggled softly. That was something she didn't do very often. "Please. Rachel is just fine. I have told you before."

Then Anya spoke up and my breath caught in my chest. "I am sorry. But may I ask you something?"

"Anything dear." Rachel said to her kindly.

"I was at the store. As I was loading my bags into my car and guy offered me help. He finished loading them, walked me to the door, then left. I am sorry, this will sound weird, but I was wondering if you knew him. He didn't tell me his name." My eyes widened suddenly. She was asking my mother about me!

"How would I know him. There are so many guys in this town." Rachel giggled softly. Then she spoke to me. At least her mind did. Of course she knew I was outside. 'That was you, son. Wasn't it?'

"He had your eyes. Well, almost, his were darker. And he had light brown hair. And he spoke really politely." I chuckled softly at Anya's words.

"Oh yes. You mean Caleb. He is my son. Youngest really. He has always been kind. He just got back this morning from his trip to Europe. His sister picked him up from the airport."

"In a silver Pathfinder?" Again my eyes widened. She even recognized my car?!

"Yes. I believe so. That would be his car."

"Oh. Okay." She sounded convinced of something.

"Well I must be going. Remember, keep it dry. And call me if it begins bleeding again." I listened as Rachel said her good-byes and left. I didn't turn to look as she walked out of the house and got into the car.

"Caleb."

"I nothing wrong. I was only being polit." I didn't bother to hide my English accent from her. I knew she was concerned. Out of the rest of the family, I was the one that spent most of my time away from humans.

"Yes. But I want to know why you didn't introduce yourself to her after helping her."

She started the car and drove off as I sat in silence. She wouldn't believe me.

"Caleb?" She glanced over at me when I didn't respond.

I took a deep breath. "My mind went blank when I got close to her. I lost all train of thought."

"You? But how?" I knew it was going to surprise her. I was the one in the family that always had something to say. But when I got near her, I didn't know what to say.

I shrugged. "I really don't know." It was weird to me even.

Rachel shrugged. "Maybe Jonathan or Max can figure out why."

"I really don't want them to figure out. To be honest, it was something different, something new that I liked. Besides, I wasn't sure if telling her who I am was the right thing to do."

"Caleb. It happened a long time ago, and she was very young. I doubt she will remember. Besides, you should be able to tell if she remembered anything or not."

I knew what she meant. I am able to read minds. It's a talent I got when I started my new life. "But that's another reason why I was unable to really talk to her. I can't read her too well."

Rachel turned to me in shock and surprise. But I didn't react. I already reacted when I first saw Anya and realized that my powers had no affect on her.

"You can't read her too well?! That can't be."

"I can't read her. If I want to read her, I have to concentrate on only her. If I am in a crowded room, I have to block everyone else out in order to hear her.." A smile stretched across my face. "It kinda pisses me off, but it also makes her that more interesting." I looked up surprised at Rachel as we pulled up in front of our house. She looked back at me with her face twisted between concern and anger. I just said the wrong thing. Ooops.

"What do you mean?" She said slowly.

I sighed. "I am not going to hurt her. I can't bring myself to hurt her. I just want to know her. Seeing as I can't read her, the only other way is to talk to her." I climbed out of the car and walked slowly towards the front door. Rachel was right behind me.

The house we lived in was huge. It was an off yellow with large windows. Vines and roses snaked up the sides of the house. It was three floors with five bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, two studies, and three bathrooms. But of course the bathrooms were never really used. We didn't need them.

Rachel followed me closely. "Caleb. You know you can't get to close to her. You know she can't know about us. If she finds out, you will not only be putting this family in danger, but her too." Rachel stepped in front of me, blocking my path inside. She looked at me hard, but with deep concern. "I know you care deeply for her. I can see it now and I saw it that night. But you cannot get her involved in this. You must leave her alone."

I knew Rachel would do that. Feelings were not something you could keep from her. Rachel had some kind of radar for them. She was able to tell how someone was feeling. And if need be, she was able to control the feelings. If someone was out of hand, she could calm them. It was a helpful little tool in the hospital when you were trying to give a problematic patient a shot.

I pushed passed Rachel. "I can't. I already picked up on her scent. It will be very hard for me to stay away from her now that I know she is in this town."

"Then we leave." I froze on the steps at Rachel's words. "If you can't away from her, then we will leave. Move somewhere else, where you can't bother her."

"If it comes down to that, then leave without me. I will not leave this town. I will not leave her."

"Caleb…"

I cut Rachel's protest short. I turned and glared at her. "I lost her once Rachel. I will not lose her again."

"You would leave your family, your coven for a human girl?"

I took a deep breath but said nothing. Rachel knew I was serious about my threat. I turned and headed inside, up to my room.

The first floor was the living room, the kitchen, the dining room, and one of the studies. All matched with wooden floors and walls. The one study down there belonging to Jonathan. Teresa and Cole shared the first room, the red room. That room had dark red walls and matching covers on the king size bed they shared. They painted it that color shortly after they moved in. They didn't agree on the white walls. Max and Kira shared the second room, the blue room. That room wasn't really blue, but when the moon was bright and full, the light would shine through the tinted windows, casting a blue glow across the walls. Rachel and Jonathan shared the third room, the master bedroom. All of them were on the second floor. The other study was on the third floor, with my bedroom.

I walked up the two flights of stairs to the top, and down the short hall to my room. I walked inside, quietly closing the door behind me. Aside from the large black leather couch and the sound system I had set up near my wall of cds, my room was empty. I didn't have a bed like the other rooms had. I had no need for it. The couch served its purpose well enough for me.

I sighed deeply and walked over to the couch to lay down. It sat facing the large window that over looked the back yard. It had the best view of the mountains in the north.

I laid on the couch, my right arm resting over my eyes. I laid in silence, my thoughts finding their way back to her. Back to Anya.

"Caleb?" A soft voice drifted into my room to me, followed by three soft taps on the door.

I groaned softly. "Come in Tess."

I didn't bother to uncover my eyes. I laid there, listening to the door open then close. To the soft footsteps that made their way to me. I felt the very end of the couch sink slightly as Tess sat next to me.

Still without looking, I questioned her. "What is it, Tess?"

She didn't respond right away. A few seconds passed before she answered. "Caleb. Why do you torture yourself? I saw how strong she calls to you…"

I sat up quickly, cutting Teresa's sentence short. "You 'saw' her?" Teresa had the power, or talent, to see the future. But what she saw was not set in stone. She could never just call a vision to her. They usually came without warning. And sometimes they were not clear enough to make out. But if she 'saw' Anya, then Anya had some connection to us, to Teresa.

Teresa only nodded to me. "I saw many different paths, none were very….good."

"For her I bet." I shifted, turning so I was sitting on the couch, my arms resting on my legs and my head held low. Anything, any future of Anya's that I was a part of would never be good for her.

"And for you too. I've seen her live out her life with you beside her till she died. I've seen you leaving her, thinking it's for the best. I've seen you taking her away from her life, turning her. I've seen her die in your arms, and you follow behind her shortly afterwards into death. I've even seen you kill her."

At her last sentence I jumped to my feet, unable to control myself. How could she even think I would do that?! "I could never kill her. I could never hurt her."

Teresa didn't seem bothered by my sudden outburst. "I know Caleb. When I saw you kill her, I saw you trying to save her. She was badly injured, about to die. You tried to save her, to turn her. But when you bit her you lost control."

We sat in silence for a while, listening to each other breathing slowly. Then Teresa spoke up, breaking the silence. "Caleb. Why do you find yourself to attached to her? You only just met her. How do you know you love her?"

I took a deep breath, crossing my arms over my chest, closing my eyes. I guess I could tell her. She would be the first to find out in fifteen years.

"I spoke to Jonathan and Rachel. They know how I feel now, how I felt then. Rachel knew it before I did. She knew I feel in love with Anya fifteen years ago."

"Fifteen years ago?"

"Just a few months before you and Cole showed up. Jonathan, Rachel, and I were out hunting that night. We had to cut the hunting trip short when humans begun to crowd the clearing on the ledge above us. But we didn't leave though. We decided we would wait till they all left, then we would continue hunting. Suddenly, shortly after nine, the night was shattered by a piercing scream of fear and terror.

"I didn't think. My body just reacted. I ran to the ledge to see a small child falling. I heard her parents calling franticly to her. Then their voices were lost as other voices washed over them. But I could still hear the fear and terror as each person called the child's name. Arianna.

"I don't know why I did it. I still don't know why to this day. She meant nothing to me, just another human. But I couldn't stand there and watch her die. My body took on a life of its own. I jumped to the cliff wall and caught her. She wasn't screaming. She held her eyes closed tightly, her body was tense. I held her tightly and jumped back down to the forest floor, where Jonathan and Rachel waited.

"Rachel looked her over quickly, seeing nothing wrong with her. She wanted to take Anya from me, to return her to her parents."

"She thought you would attack her. Having a human so close to you. A child, at that. Human children cannot defend themselves as adults can. They were afraid for her." Teresa said softly.

I only nodded. "And it's against our rules. But I told them that I could handle it. I asked them to head up to the clearing to let her parents know she was ok. They did as I asked, hesitating for only a few seconds. But I didn't hurt her. I couldn't. When I looked down at her, everything in me that wanted to hurt her was gone. She seemed to clam me down.

"I spoke only four words to her, making her open her eyes. I said 'Such a beautiful child'. And as soon as her soft gray eyes looked into mine, I felt weak. I took my time walking her back up to her family. I stopped only once, when she shivered against my cold skin. But even as she fought to get closer to me, to get warm, she didn't look away from me.

"I put her on the ground and wrapped my jean jacket around her. I picked her up in my arms again and continued. As soon as I stepped out of the trees and into the clearing, her parents rushed to me, taking her from my hands so quickly. Rachel and Jonathan stood beside me, making sure I wouldn't do anything. They led me away as I heard her parents crying in joy over their child.

"We got back to the house. I didn't want to speak, I couldn't.. They were both proud that I, not only saved a human life, but I had not attacked a human when one was so close to me. Although, Rachel knew why. She knew how I felt, she knew the pain that kept me silent.

"Without a word, I left them and closed myself up in my room. Rachel had to explain to Jonathan what happened. I tried to explain to them that it didn't matter, that I would never see her again." I stopped. I was trying not think about her, about how close she was.

"But then you saw here this morning at the train station when I went to pick you up." Teresa said softly. "When we passed that one girl, you appeared to get all tense. That was when I 'saw' her for the first time."

My eyes shot open. Teresa was not known to get visions of someone unless she already knew them. To hear that she saw one of Anya before meeting her was…weird. "Then? What did you see?"

Teresa closed her eyes, trying to remember what she 'saw'. "I 'saw' you standing beside her. You turned to her and kissed her, wrapping your arms around her. Then she wrapped her arms around you." She opened her eyes and looked at me. "I don't usually see things about people until I meet them. But that vision was so clear."

"It appears that our abilities have different affects on her. You can see her clearly without even meeting her, or getting to know her mindset. And I can't read her too well."

Teresa stood up. "You can't read her?" I chuckled softly. I was finding enjoyment from everyone's reaction when I told them I couldn't read someone. "No wonder you find her so interesting."

"I didn't say I can't read her. I said I can't read her well. If I want to read her, I have to block everyone else around her out. And then concentrate really hard."

Before I knew it, before I was able to 'read' what she was going to do, Teresa wrapped her arms around me, startling me. "I am so sorry it hurts you."

I wrapped my arms around her. She was the first to be understanding about the whole thing. "Thanks Tess."

She giggled in my embrace and looked up at me, a grin on her lips. "You should go out and hunt tonight, dear brother." She giggled again.

I looked down at her confused. What was she hiding? "Why?"

She giggled still, pulling from my embrace. "Trust me. You will see tomorrow. And you will thank me for it." With that she skipped out of the room, closing the door behind her. No matter how hard I tried, I could not see into her mind. I could not see the reason why she told me I should go and hunt. She was an evil little person.

I sighed. If she said that I should and that I would be thanking her, then I had better listen. I bolted out the window into the yard, letting the wind hit my face as I let my instincts take control. This was when I truly felt free.

**Hope you like. Really, let me know. This is my first fanfic and I am really nerves about it. So, please tell me what you think. Please and thank you.**


	4. English Class

**The last I checked I am not S. Meyer. **

Chapter Three-English Class

~Arianna Wicks~

Sleep that night did not come easily to me. The rain that pelted the roof and the window kept me up well past midnight. I pulled my covers over my head, then my pillow, but was still unable to sleep. Finally, around two in the morning, sleep finally took me. But even then it was not peaceful.

It was dark. Dry but dark. I walked slowly, one step at a time, forward. I had no idea where I was.

"Arianna!"

I stopped in tracks. His voice was distant, but I still knew it. I still remembered it. I was determined to never forget his voice.

"Dad?!" My voice was low, soft. Could it really be him?

"Arianna!"

Her voice was distant too, full of fear. Another voice I would not let time erase from me.

"Mom?!" Tears fought to break free, to spill down my face. It had been years since I last hear their voices. Hearing them now brought back all the memories, all the pain.

"Arianna!" They both yelled for me together, their voices mixing into one.

Suddenly the darkness around me was shattered by a blinding white light. I closed my eyes, my hands covering them over.

"Such a beautiful child." I gasped suddenly at his voice, his words. My eyes opened quickly, looking into a pair of gold eyes before I was pulled from my dream.

I sat up quickly in the bed, my dream ending and leaving me. But I still remembered it. Every detail of it.

"Caleb." I whispered softly, more to myself. Once I heard his name leave my lips, I knew the truth. I knew how he knew my name and why he seemed so familiar to me. He saved me once before. But could it really be the same Caleb I met today?

I laid back down in the bed, closing my eyes, fighting to remember when I was young, when I was about six. My mother and father came here to Yakima, bringing me with them. They came to visit some friends for some special event. I was to young then to know what a 'wedding' was. We all camped out on hillside under the stars. They were all talking amongst themselves as I played with the other kids.

But I had wondered too far from them, and too close the edge of the cliff. I slipped and fell, screaming only once when the wind whipped up under me suddenly. I heard my parents calling to, then lost their voices as others washed over them. I closed my eyes, tightly.

And suddenly, I stopped falling. Someone had caught me. I heard whispers and felt cool hands and fingers run over my body. I was afraid to open my eyes. I laid silent and still as two of the voices faded away, leaving me with the one that held me, that caught me and saved me. But still, I did not look.

"Such a beautiful child."

I slowly opened my eyes at those words and gazed upon an angel. His face was pale, but kind. His brown hair fell perfectly around his face. And his eyes, dark as coals, were very gentle as they gazed back at me. I couldn't turn away from him. I didn't want to. Even though he was a stranger to me, I felt safe in his arms. He begun to walk slowly, always looking down at me and smiling.

Then I shivered from both the cold from his body and the air around me. I tried to pull myself closer to him, get warm, but he stopped me. He stood me on the ground, removed his jean jacket and wrapped it around me.

"Sorry about that." He said softly when he picked me up again. He smiled down at me as I wiggled in his arms, getting closer to him. I laid my head in his chest and wrapped my little fingers around of his shirt. Not once did I look away.

I don't know how long he walked with me in his arms, but we were back at the campsite soon enough. I didn't have to look to know that. I heard my parents call my name. that was the first time I looked away from him after opening my eyes. I reached out to my parents, happiness filling me, making me giggling as they took me from his arms, whispering their thanks to him as their tears dripped down on me. They showered me with kisses as my savior turned and disappeared.

Two solid knocks filled the silent air in my room, pulling me from my memory. I pushed myself up to sit as the door slowly opened. "Anya?"

Anthony stood in the hallway. As soon as his eyes fell on me, sitting in the bed looking at him, he smiled softly at me. "Oh. Sorry for waking you." He opened the door all the way, but didn't enter the room.

I shook my head. "You didn't wake me. I was already awake." I looked around the room, forgetting then that I had forgotten the plug in my clock last night. It sat atop my dresser, blank. "What time is it?"

"Just after seven in the morning. I am headed to work. I just wanted to let you know."

I had a feeling there was something else he wanted to say, but I didn't try to force it out of him. "Ok. Well be careful with your hand at work."

He chuckled softly, reaching for the door handle. "I will. Get some sleep. You look like you haven't gotten any yet."

He was good. "I did. But not enough." I slowly yawned, my hand covering my mouth.

"Get some sleep, kiddo. I'll stop on the way and get dinner." With that he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I listened to his footsteps head down the hall and down the steps. I heard him close and lock the door. I got up and plugged my clock in. I would be needing it. I was still tired but I knew I had class in a few hours. I set the time to what my phone told me. 7:13am. My first and only class for today was at 12pm. I could sleep till 10.

I set the alarm and climbed back into bed. It didn't take long. Laying there in the silence, sleep overtook me once again. This time it was peaceful.

I woke up again, a few hours later. My phone vibrated across my bed, sliding into my leg, where it woke me up. I rolled over and grabbed it, flipping it open. A new message was waiting for me. I opened the file and read it with blurry eyes.

How r u? Hope u r well. Miss u. Call me.

I smiled as I closed the phone. It was from Courtney. She told me when I got on the plane to call her when I got here. I forgot. She is probably really worried. I opened the phone again and quickly replied to her message.

Sorry. I 4got to call u. I'm fine. I made it here. Call u 2nite. Love u & miss u.

I pressed send and closed the phone again. Looking down at the phone in my hand, I saw that it was ten thirty. I put the phone back dropped my phone atop my bed, got up, grabbed my bathroom stuff and headed into the bathroom to shower. I didn't bother to bring a change of clothes with me. Anthony was not here, I was alone. I could walk from the bathroom to my room wrapped in a towel.

I showered quickly, not losing myself to the hot water this time. I got out, wrapped the towel around me and went back into my room. I grabbed my suitcase and begun to dig through it. I laid all of my cloths on my bed. I picked up my long jean skirt and a light red shirt. I grabbed some under clothes and changed. Instead of my sneakers, I slid on the only other pair of footwear I had. A pair of two inch black high heels. It would be a miracle if I could get though the day without tripping. With my history, that was asking for a lot. But I had faith in myself. If only a little. I pulled a very special, very important jean jacket from the suitcase.

I grabbed my keys, my phone and my book bag and headed out to the car to class.

It was just after eleven fifty when I got to the campus. But the good thing was that I found it! And I didn't get lost! I was so proud of myself as I climbed out of the car, grabbed my book bag and headed to this building marked with an 'E'. According to my papers, that was where my English class was.

I stood outside the door. I took a deep breath then stepped inside. The class was mostly empty. I walked to the back quickly, not looking up, as I took my set at the long black table. These were the kinds of tables you would find in a science class. Was this the right class?

I pulled out my notebook, dropping my bag on the floor next to me, and begun to doddle on an empty page. I didn't look up as the chair beside me slide across the floor so someone could sit in it. I just kept looking down at my notebook as the rest of the class filed in. I didn't look up until the bell rang and the teacher walked in.

She seemed nice. She was short and thin, with pale skin and long, wavy blond hair. "Ok. I am Professor Young. This is Comp and Lit. If you are in the wrong class, get out!" I giggled softly. No one moved. "Very well. Now, I want you to look at the person next you."

I took a deep breath and looked over. I felt my heart stop and my blood run cold. I was looking into those same dark gold from yesterday. Caleb!

I looked away quickly, and back up at the professor. "The person next to you has now become your partner." I groaned softly, putting my face in my hands. "There will be many projects for the two of you to work on together. But I will make the first one easy. You will be given two weeks to find out as much as you can about each other. You will be expected to hand in a biography at the end of the two weeks' time. And it will no less than five pages."

Oh man! This sucked! I was stuck with this guy, doing a project for the next two weeks. And we had to spend time together in order to find stuff out. I laid my head on my desk, as a piece of paper slid under my arm. I looked down at it. It was the outline for the project.

I read it over slowly, wanting any reason not to look over at Caleb. But I knew I would have to sooner or later. But then, another piece of paper hit my arm. I looked over to find a note from Caleb.

_**'Are you mad at me for some reason?'**_

I pulled the note closer to reply.

'Why? Should I be?' I slid it back to him.

He took it back and replied quickly. **_'I don't know. You seem like you are. You seem to be trying very hard to not look at me. I feel like I did something to offend you. Is everything ok? Are you not happy with the assignment?'_**

I looked up the professor. She was telling the class what the outline said. I looked back down at the paper and replied.'No. Not really.' I just looked up at him. He had his eyebrow raised in confusion. I sighed and wrote more. 'I am just not too happy with this project.'

**_'But I did nothing wrong to upset you, did I?'_**

'No. Just forget it. It's stupid. So, when do you want to start the project?'

**_'When are you free? I have nothing else after this class today.'_**

'Neither do I. This is my only class for the day.'

**_'Then we can meet up after class today. Would you like to do this at your place or mine?'_**

I hesitated for a few seconds. I wasn't too comfortable going over his house just yet. I mean, I didn't even know the guy.

'My house will be fine. Be there one hour after we get out.' I slid him back the note and her just nodded. I turned back to the outline in front of me. I looked up to see where she was and looked back down at the paper. His note was back in front of me.

**_'Can I get your number. That way I can call you when I am outside your place. To make sure you are ready for me to come in.'_**

I sighed. He was right. I wanted to take a shower and eat something before he showed up. That's why I told him to be there in an hour. But I may take longer than an hour, and he would be left standing out on the front porch, waiting. I quickly jotted down my number and slid it back to him as the bell, ending class, rang. I gathered up my things, pushed everything into my bag and rose up from the desk. When I looked back to say good bye to Caleb, he was already gone. I shrugged and walked out the class to my car.

I tossed my back into the back seat, climbed into the front and pulled out of the parking lot. I pulled up in front of the house a few moments later. Anthony was still not home. I reached behind my seat, grabbed my bag and got out of my car. I walked quickly inside, up to my room. I dropped my bag on my bed, grabbed my towel and went into the bathroom to shower.

I let the warm water run over my body before washing myself. I got out quickly and used the dryer to dry my hair. I had just put the dryer back into the cabinet when the doorbell rang downstairs.

Damn! I ran quickly to my room, looking at my clock. It was 4:42pm. I took too long in the shower. I grabbed my phone from atop my bed. I had two missed calls. I heard the doorbell again. I rushed quickly downstairs. "Who is it?"

"Anya? Its Caleb. We have a project to do, remember?"

Damn, it was him! I stood behind the door, wrapped in a towel. I took a deep breath and slowly opened it to allow Caleb inside.

**A/N: So there you are. Please let me know what you think.**


	5. Biography Report

Hey. Sorry for updating last week. To make up for it I will update twice today. I really do hope this story is good. Enjoy.

By the way, I am still not S. Meyer.

Chapter Four-Biography Report

~Caleb Mason~

I sat outside her house for a few moments. I was a bit happy that the professor partnered me with Anya. I wanted to get to know more about her, and this project was going to help. When the professor said that the person sitting beside us would be our partners throughout the class, I was elated. But looking over at her, she seemed depressed and disappointed. That confused me. Why was she so unhappy about it? When I bumped into her in the parking lot yesterday, I don't think I did anything to offend her. So why was she so depressed about it?

I was a bit early to meet up with her at her place to work on our project. She told me to be here an hour after we got out of class. That meant 4:30pm. But it was only 4:25pm. Besides, I could hear the water running inside. So I figured she was in the shower. A few seconds later the water turned off. I picked up my phone to call her, to tell her I was outside. But there was not answer when her phone rang. I closed it and got out. I walked to her door and called again. There was still no answer. I closed the phone again and rang the bell. It was already 4:40pm. Was she taking her time in the shower?

I heard rushed footsteps come from upstairs. I rang the bell again. It was a few seconds before I heard her footsteps descend the stairs. "Who is it?"

I chuckled softly, her voice sounded embarrassed. "Anya? Its Caleb. We have a project to do, remember?" She slowly opened the door, leaving it open a little.

She stuck her head out the door and smiled softly. Her smile was so beautiful to me. "I am sorry. I am not ready. If you want you can come in and wait."

I chuckled again. "I understand. If you want me to wait here till you are ready, I don't mind. It is your call."

She lowered her head for a second, then looked up. "You can come in and wait in the dining room. But when you walk through this door, do not turn around. Just walk straight to the kitchen. Ok?"

I nodded. She opened the door wider to let me in. I stepped inside, but did not turn around. I walked into the dining room and took a seat, keeping my back turned to the living room as she closed the front door. I heard her hurried footsteps go back upstairs to her bedroom. I chuckled softly as I heard her fumbling around in her dresser. She was back in a few moments, her notebook in her hand.

"Sorry." She sat in the seat across from me. Her hair was still wet.

I shook my head, smiling. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I should say sorry." She looked at me confused. I chuckled softly. "I interrupted your shower."

She blushed slightly. "oh…well…um…"

I laughed softly. She was so cute when her cheeks flushed like that."Let's get to work on the project."

She cleared her throat and looked at me. "Do you want to start, or do you want me to start?"

I shrugged. "I leave that up to you."

"Fine." She leaned back in the chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "You start."

"Very well." I opened my notebook and looked over at her. She blushed slightly, making a smile creep up on my face. I wanted to read her. In the silence of her empty house, I knew it would be easy. "So, what is your name?" I asked as I slowly opened my mind to her, trying to read her thoughts.

"Arianna Maria Wicks. But I prefer Anya." I wrote as she spoke.

Then I picked up on her thoughts. '_Why did I get stuck with him as a partner? Anyone else would have been fine. But him?!. I grinned slightly.'_

"Where were you born?" I didn't look up at her. If I did, I knew she would blush again.

"Tampa Bay, Florida." She seemed to answer all her questions rather quickly.

_'I need to get this over with. The faster we get through this, the sooner he will leave. He is so…'_

I looked up this time, making her blush again. But I held back the smile. "When were you born?"

"November 23, 1986."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope. I am an only child."

I looked up at her. Her voice, when she answered me, sounded hurt and sad. I didn't know why. But I continued. "Why did you move here to Yakima? I bet Florida was so much better."

She giggled. "You don't know how much better. I loved it over there. I never wanted to leave. But my aunt was going through some rough times. She said it would be better if I stayed with Anthony, her cousin, till she got her feet back on the ground. Then I could move back in with her. I can't wait to go back."

"But why were you with your aunt? Why weren't you with your parents?" Just then I regretted asking the question. Her face fell just as sadness played across it. I leaned across the table, gently taking hold of her hand. "I am sorry Anya. I didn't mean to bring up something you didn't want to talk about. I didn't mean to make you sad. If you don't want to answer, you don't have to."

She shook her head slowly. "No. It is fine. My…They died when I was seven. We got into a car accident. My mother died at the scene, with me held protectively in her arms. My father died a few days later in the hospital. The only thing I got from the accident was this scar." She lifted her hand slowly to a scar that rested over her left eyebrow. It was white against her caramel skin. "My aunt was called and she took me in. She raised me."

Now I see why her face looked so sad. "I am so sorry. Trust me, I know how you feel." It was the truth. I lost my parents years ago. Even though Jonathan and Rachel were seen as my parents, they really weren't.

At that moment I closed my mind off. Seeing her in pain like that hurt me. As much as I wanted to see her said memory, I didn't want to hurt her again. I didn't want to look into something so private, so personal.

She looked up at me smiling, sadness still in her eyes. "Can I ask you something?" She pulled her hand from mine and laid it across her lap.

"Sure." I sat up straight.

"How do you know how I feel about losing my parents when you have both of yours?"

My eyes popped open. I was not expecting her to ask me something like that. I took a deep breath, composing myself, and looked down at the table. "Well, Jonathan and Rachel, they're not my real parents." She looked at me surprised. "I was born in England. My parents died many years ago, and Jonathan and Rachel took me in."

"In England? But you don't have an accent."

I chuckled softly. When I spoke again, I let my accent slip out. I didn't even try to hide it. "I can mask it. It comes with practice."

She looked at me in surprise and shock. I laughed softly at her reaction. "Now let us continue." I used my normal voice, hiding the English accent again. "What do you want to do in the future?"

It took her a few seconds to compose herself. She was still surprised by my accent and being able to hide it so well. She shook her head a few times before she answered me. "Write. I want to be a writer."

"What got you into writing?"

She blushed and looked down, but didn't answer right away. But I waited in silence till she did. "This is going to sound silly, childish. But I got into writing when I was younger. When my mother would read to me, I would see myself as the main character. I always wanted my life to be like the books I read. So, when I write, I am writing about how I want my life to be."

I smiled at her, waiting for her to look up. Do to my lack of response, she slowly did look up at me, wanting to see if I was laughing at what she did. "I don't find that silly or childish at all. To be honest, that is the same reason I read as much as I do. I find myself jealous of the character in the books. Their lives are so perfect. I wish at times that I lived the same life."

She smiled at me, blushing slightly. Still, I continued. "What do you want to write?"

"I want to write fantasy stories. I have always been interested in the fantasy world. Everything that is unexplained has always grabbed my attention. A lot of things I find intriguing, many people find weird or impossible."

"Like what?"

She looked at me, into my eyes for the first time today. "The supernatural. Myths and legends. Ghosts, witches, vampires."

At her last word my body went stiff. She had knowledge of our world. But how much she knew, I wasn't so sure of. But I was sure she knew something.

This time she leaned across the table to take hold of my hand. "Caleb. What's wrong?"

I looked into her eyes. I saw concern there. Was it for me? I shook my head. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? It looked like I said something that upset you. I really am sorry if I did. I didn't mean to."

She was concerned for me. I gently patted her hand, reassuring her. "I am fine. Your words did not upset me." I slowly stood up. But I stopped when she grabbed my hand tighter.

"Something I did upset you. You said that it was not what I said. But something I did upset you."

I chuckled softly, sitting back down. "You did nothing to upset me. Not your words, nor your actions. Please do not worry. I am not upset at all." She sighed and nodded slowly. I guess she bought my words. "I must go. If it is alright with you, I will be back tomorrow to continue this."

She stood up too. "Well, I have two classes tomorrow. I will be done around 2pm. So if you want, you can some by then and I can start asking you things."

I chuckled softly, shaking my head. "I wish to finish what I started. I have nowhere near enough information on you to write my report."

She smiled. "Very well. I will call you when I get home tomorrow, to let you know you can come over."

"Yes. I don't not want to interrupt your shower time again."

She blushed and looked down. She walked beside me as I went to the door. I opened it and looked back at her. "I am sorry I cut this short so suddenly. But I will try to stay longer tomorrow." She just nodded. I wanted to read her, to hear her thoughts, but I forced myself not to.

I reached down and took her hand into mine. I slowly brought it to my lips and kissed it gently. She gasped softly, blushed slightly, and her heart beat rapidly. I couldn't help but grin. I slowly stood up straight, looking into her eyes, letting her hand fall back down beside her. "I will be back tomorrow." With that I walked out, closing the door behind me. I knew I caught her off guard by doing that. That is what made it so entertaining to me.


	6. History Class

As promised, here is the second update today. I really do hope this is good. I have heard good thinks and bad things about my story thus far. But anyways, enjoy!

Again, I am myself.

Chapter Five-History Class

~Arianna Wicks~

I stood behind the door as Caleb closed it on his way out. I was stunned. I was shocked. I was speechless. Did he just kiss my hand? Guys don't do that now-a-days. They kiss our cheeks or lips. I only saw guys kiss a girls hand in movies. And old ones at that.

I stood there for a few seconds, still trying to process things, when my phone vibrated in my pocket, scaring me. I pulled my phone from my pocket and looked down at it. Caleb had sent me a message. I opened my phone and the file.

**I hope I did not offend you by doing that.**

I giggled softly as I replied.

**More shocked and surprised really.**

I pressed send and headed up to my room. I got to my door when my phone went off again. I opened the file from Caleb as I sat down on my bed.

**So, how did I surprise you?**

**When you kissed my hand. Guys now-a-days don't do that. I wasn't expecting you to.**

I pressed send and laid back on my bed. It wasn't long before his response reached me. He was quick.

**I hope I did not cross any lines by doing that. I was only trying to be respectful. That is how I was raised.**

I laughed to myself at his message. He was really worried that he upset me by doing it.

**Don't worry. You did not cross any lines. I told you. I am not upset. I am surprised, shocked, even speechless.**

Just as I pressed send I heard the front door open. "Anya, kiddo. I got dinner."

"Ok. Coming." I went to drop my phone on my bed just it went off again. I picked it up and read the new message.

**Ok. I was hoping I didn't offend you. I am glad I did not.**

**I will see you tomorrow. I have to go eat dinner now.** I pressed send and dropped the phone on my bed, leaving the room. I went downstairs, the image of Caleb kissing my hand sent me into a daydream for the rest of the night.

That night, he was in my dreams. I walked through a forest. It was late in the afternoon. The sun was warm and bright. But in the canopy of the forest, it seemed to be almost night. It was darker down here as I walked. I walked quickly, but something told me that I was safe. That no harm would come to me in the forest. I walked forward, watching where I put my feet. I didn't want to fall. But I as came to a clearing, I wasn't too careful. My foot got caught on the root of a tree and I feel face first.

But I didn't hit the ground. Cool arms wrapped around me, holding me up, keeping me from hitting the ground. I looked up at their owner as I was turned around. I saw Caleb. He was standing next to me, holding his arms around me. He was smiling down at me. I smiled back up at him.

He slowly leaned down, bringing his lips closer to mine. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted to feel his lips press against mine. But just as his lips were about to touch mine. My alarm clock woke me up, pulling me from my beautiful dream.

I sat up in my bed, throwing my pillow at the clock. I was mad at it for waking me up at the best moment in my dream. I rubbed at my eyes, getting the sleep out. It was 9:30am, too early to be awake for me.

I swung my feet out of bed and shuffled towards the bathroom. I took a long hot shower, letting the warm water wake up my body. I dried my hair quickly with the dryer then went back into my room, a towel wrapped around me.

I changed into a pair of faded blue jeans and a pink t-shirt. I grabbed my keys, my phone, and my bag and headed out to school.

I got to school a little about twenty minutes early. So I waited in my car. My first class was science. Not my favorite class. I pulled out my phone and saw I had a message. I left it on silent all night, so I didn't hear it go off. I opened my phone, and the message.

**Good morning. I hope school goes well for you. I will see you this afternoon. Remember, it is still my turn to ask the questions.**

I laughed softly at the message. Caleb was determined to finish his report before I could even start mine. I replied to his quickly.

**Good morning to you too. And I have not forgotten. But when will it be my turn to question you? I need to do the report too, you know.**

I pressed send, grabbed my bag and got out my car. People were beginning to show up for class, so I figured I would follow them.

I walked into the building that was labeled with a giant 'S' and took my seat in the back, like always. As soon as I sat down, my phone went off. I opened it.

**You will get your turn. Don't worry. You will turn your report in on time. Oh, by the way, tell Teresa I said hi when you see her.**

Teresa? Who was that? And why would I know her? But before I could reply to his massage, the bell rang to start class. The professor walked in. He didn't seem as pleasant as my English professor was. He was short and chubby. His face was hard.

"I am Professor Gidden. This is introduction to science 101. I am handing out a packet. This packet includes everything you will need to know for this class in order to pass. Consider this to be your bible. Read it, learn it, know it." He walked around the class, handing out a packet to everyone. When he reached me, I held my hand out to take if from him nicely. But he just plopped it down on the table in front of me. I had a feeling we were not going to get along.

--------------------------------------------------

Finally, an hour in a half later, I walked out of my science class very happy. I hated that class so much and was glad to have it end, if for the day. I walked to my next class, to a building labeled with an 'L'. Again, I walked in and sat in the back. But I was not alone this time. A girl followed me. She was beautiful and reminded me of Caleb. Her hair was dark red, darker than mine, and short. And her eyes were lighter than Caleb's, almost gold compared to his light brown eyes. She took the seat next to me and smiled at me.

"Hello." She held her hand out to me. "I am Teresa Hudson. Nice to meet you."

This was Teresa?! I took her hand and shook it. "I am Anya. It is nice to meet you too. Um…can I ask you something?"

She smiled at me still, almost bouncing in her seat. "Of course."

"Um…so…do you know someone named Caleb?"

That stopped her bouncing for some reason. "Yes, I do."

I couldn't help but smile. "Oh, well he told me to tell you 'hi'."

"Oh. How do you know him?"

"I am his partner in his English class. We have to write a biography about each other."

Something connected in her head. Her face brightened up suddenly. "Oh. Anya. I remember know. He talked about you all night long."

I blushed. "He…he did?"

Teresa giggled as the bell rang, starting class. The professor walked in, placing a small pile of paper on the front desk. "Ok. I am Professor Green. This is Introduction to History 101. Now I want you all to take one of these. This will be your first assignment in my class. You will have two weeks to do it." He started at the front and walked around, handing one page to each person. "There person sitting next to you will be your partner. You two will do a little research about the other person. You will find out their family heritage."

I groaned softly. Another stupid project to do.

Teresa laid her hand on my shoulder as she slipped a note in front of me. Her hand writing was just as neat as Caleb's. "Are you ok?"

_"I have another stupid project to do. And they both take two weeks."_

_"But I am your partner. It will be fun and easy. And don't worry. I am not like Caleb. I will let you have a part in it to."_

I grinned up at her. Maybe she was right.

Class ended quickly. I headed to my car, wanting so badly to get home and get some sleep. But I wasn't moving fast enough. Teresa caught up to me. "Anya. We should start the project today. What do you say?"

"I already made plans to work on the other project with Caleb."I opened the back door of my car and tossed my bag in.

"Well, you can do both. You can come over to my place and work on our project a bit. Then you can meet up with Caleb work a bit on it with him."

I sighed. I didn't know how else to get rid of her unless I agreed. "Fine. I will follow you to your place."

"Yippy." She bounced up and down beside me. She skipped over to her car, got in and waited for me. I sighed deeply and climbed into my car. I now had no choice but to follow now that I agreed. I had a feeling that if I didn't follow her, she would turn around, drag me into her car, and bring me there herself. For some reason I had the feeling that, even though she seemed nice and bubbly, piss her off and you will die.

We finally got to her house. Although following her was really hard. She would speed up and vanish at some points, leaving me lost. Then reappear around a turn or something. I had the feeling that she really enjoyed speeding.

I pulled up next to her car and got out. There were five other cars, none of which I recognized. Except for Caleb's Nissan Pathfinder. Why was his car here?

I took a deep breath and followed Teresa to the front porch and inside. I was amazed by how the house looked. It was beautiful. I followed her up the stairs to the second floor and into the first room. Her room, I had to guess. She plopped down on the bed and gazed at me cheerfully.

"So, what shall we do?"

I looked at her confused. "I thought we were going to work on our project."

She waved her hand dismissively at me. "Yea. We will later."

I got annoyed at her. "You mean that I followed you over here with the impression that we would be working on our project. And now you tell me we will later. I could've gone home and ate, or taken a nap."

Teresa looked at me now confused. I guess I really went off this time. I took a deep breath. "Sorry Teresa. I'm just really stressed out."

She shook her head, smiling. "It's ok."

Just then there was a knock on her door. "Tess. What is going on down here? I heard someone shouting."

Caleb!

I looked back at Teresa, confused to see a grin on her face. She nodded towards the door, telling me to open it. I thought about it. He wouldn't expect me to open Teresa's door. I turned around an opened it, grinning up at a very unsurprised looking Caleb.


	7. Interrogation

Ok, seeing as my finals start next week, i am going to put this next chapter up now. i may not be able to next week. But if I can get around to it, I will put the next one up too. So I hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you think. And i want see if anyone can come up with any ideas about Anya's secret.

Again, not S. Meyre. I am myself.

Chapter Six-Interrogation

~Caleb Mason~

I laid back on the black leather couch in my room. Teresa told me that my plans to see Anya today would have to be out on home. She would be getting a project assigned today. And her partner would be Anya. I groaned softly as I laid my arm over my eyes. I hated her right now.

I heard her car pull into the yard, followed by someone else. I sat up and walked to the window. I couldn't see too much from my room, but I could see Teresa standing by the car port, her back to me. I couldn't see who had followed her here, she stood blocking my sight.

She turned and walked to the front porch. I sighed and shrugged, returning to my couch. I didn't care who it was. I had just laid back down, my arm resting over my eyes again when something hit me.

Fresh lilacs on a warm summer day.

I sat up quickly, Anya was in the house. That's who followed Teresa home, that's who was walking up the stair right now. I heard Teresa open her door and sit on her bed as the door was closed.

_**"So, what shall we do?" **_Teresa's voice trailed up to me.

_**"I thought we were going to work on our project."**_ Then it was Anya's voice. I chest tightened for some reason. She was so close!

_**"Yea. We will later."**_ Teresa had something planned. Why would she tell me that my plans to work with Anya had to be called off, but yet, her she sat, with Anya, and she was blowing off her plans. What was she up to?

"What are you doing?" I said softly, but even though we were a floor apart, I knew she heard me.

'You wanted to spend time with her alone. Rachel and Jonathan are out in Oregon. Max, Cole, and Kaira are out hunting. Now you have time alone.' Teresa answered me with her mind, not wanting Anya to know what she was up to.

I sat stunned. What was she doing? Just then I heard Anya's voice, and it was not happy. _**"You mean that I followed you over here with the impression that we would be working on our project. And now you tell me we will later. I could've gone home and ate, or taken a nap."**_

I got up to my feet then and went to the door. I quickly darted to Teresa's before Anya could say sorry. And Teresa knew I was there. _**"Sorry Teresa. I'm just really stressed out."**_

_**"It's ok."** _Then she spoke to me. 'Caleb, you can take her now, if you still want to.'

I knocked on the door. "Tess. What is going on down here? I heard someone shouting." It took a few seconds, but Anya opened the door and looked up at me.

"Hello, Caleb." She smiled up at me.

"I see. You called off our plans to work on our project just so you could work on one with my sister." I was trying really hard not to laugh.

"I am sorry, but….wait. Teresa is your sister?!" I watched as Anya looked between me and Teresa.

"Yes." Teresa said from her bed. "But not by blood. I was adopted. As was Caleb. All of our brothers and sisters were."

Anya looked back at me. "How many siblings do you have?"

I chuckled softly. "I will not answer any of your questions, till I have finished mine." She pouted at me, giving me puppy dog eyes. That only made me laugh harder.

I composed myself after a few moments. "Tess, do you mind if I take Anya away from you? I would like to finish my part of the assignment tonight. That way she can start her part tomorrow."

"Of course. I was planning on joining Cole on his trip anyways. You two have fun." Teresa stood up from her bed and walked out into the hall, padding us with a smile. She headed down the stairs as I reached behind Anya and pulled Teresa's bedroom door closed.

"Sorry she lied to you like that. I didn't even have any idea as to what she was up to."

Anya sighed, closing her eyes. "Let's get this stupid project over with please." She was upset again. Like she was yesterday in class when the assignment was given out.

"Are you upset about something?" I looked down at her, but she didn't look up.

"No. I just want to finish this. That's all."

I had a feeling it had to do with me. There was something about me that made her hate this project. I shook my head gently, pushing the thoughts aside and opening my mind to read hers as I reached down and took her hand in mine.

She jumped slightly from the sudden contact. But still did not look up. I led her up to my room on the third floor. We walked in and over to the couch. She sat down as I kneeled in front of her, finally finding the voice in her mind.

_'Teresa was so mean. How could she leave me here with him?! Oh my god! I won't be able to concentrate on the project now. He will be distracting me the whole time. He doesn't mean to, but he is just so….gorgeous.'_

I stood up, trying very hard not to laugh. I had to take a few deep breaths to keep the laugh from breaking free. Now I see why she was like this. I walked over to my bed and pulled my notebook from my bag, resting against it. I walked back to the couch. But I didn't sit on it with her. Instead I leaned against the window.

I saw her glance sideways at me and smiled. She blushed and quickly looked away. "can we get this over with?"

_'Even standing there he looks too perfect. Like a god. Damn it! Stop Anya! You have to finish the project.'_

I chuckled softly. "Anya, do you want to finish the project, or would you like to do something else?"

She looked up at me surprised. "What do you mean?" _"What does he mean by something else?'_

I laughed at both her reaction and her thoughts. "I meant, do you want to go and eat, or see a movie." I looked at her, into her beautiful eyes. "I can tell that the two projects are stressing you out. And Tess's actions today only made things worse. I figured you would want sometime to have fun."

"Are you serious? What about the project?" _'He has to be joking. But he is not. His eyes tell me he is serious. But why?'_

I dropped the notebook on the floor and slowly walked towards her. "We can continue it another day. We have two weeks after all. Tonight, we have fun."

She looked at me confused as I sat side her. She tensed slightly, for only a second, when I sat down. But she quickly relaxed. I gently rested my hand on hers. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. If you are, I can take you home."

She slowly shook her head. "I'm fine." She smiled at me with her beautiful smile. And I felt my chest tighten. "We can hang out here, if that is okay. I really don't want to go out anywhere. I am starting to get tired anyways."

"Then we should get you home." I stood up, letting go of her hands.

She shook her head. "I said I was getting tired. I never said that I was tired."

I smiled at her, letting go of her hand as I stood up. "Ok. What do you want to do?"

She shrugged and looked at me seriously. 'Should I ask him?'

I smiled at her as she hesitated. "You can ask me anything you want." Her eyes widened slightly, but she quickly composed herself. "I will not make fun of you, no matter what you ask me."

"Caleb." She looked down at the floor, her hands twisting together. "Can you….Are you able to…never mind." Her cheeks flushed brightly as she waved her dismissively at me, trying to push the topic aside. But I would let it got that easily.

I knelt in front of her, gently taking her hands in mine again. "Please tell me what you wanted to ask. I will not laugh or think it is stupid or dumb. Please."

She looked up at me. I could see in her eyes that she was deciding if she should tell me. 'Can you read minds?'

I gasped softly at her thoughts. Should I tell her the truth? Somehow she knew.

"Caleb….can….can you read….read minds?"

I closed my eyes and looked down. I don't how, but somehow she knew. She could tell that I was reading her. I say it in her eyes that she knew.

She shook her head, looking up at me blushing. "Never mind. Forget I asked. It was stupid." _'I can't believe I asked him that! I am so stupid. I bet he thinks I'm stupid.'_

I knelt down in front of her again. "Anya. Please explain your question. I will gladly answer it, if I understand why you asked it."

She looked at me, silently. She was thinking about how she would answer me, I could see it. I tried not to read her mind, closing mine off. Somehow she knew.

She took a deep breath. "This will sound weird. But for some reason, I get this feeling that you can read minds. I can't explain it. I even get the same feeling from Teresa. But I don't think she can read my mind. But I get this feeling when I am around her that she knows more about me than she is letting on. The same goes for you."

How could she know? How could she tell? She was only human, after all. I looked into her eyes. "I can read people, but not everyone. It's just something I picked up. As for Teresa, I can't answer that. Only she can."

She nodded slowly. "I had the feeling a few moments ago, but when I asked you if you can read minds, the feeling went away." She blushed deep red and hid her face in her hands. "I'm sorry. I sound so stupid."

Stupid? No, she sounded very…observant. I gently placed my hand under her chin, lifting it from her hands. "You are not stupid. Nor is anything you say. You are very observant. To be honest, I have never seen someone as observant as you. I am really surprised that you could pick up on the fact that I was trying to read you."

She looked up at me stunned. "Why were you trying to read me?"

I took a deep breath, dropping my hand from her chin. Now I had to tell her. "I find you interesting. You are different from so many. I…I find that I…like you. When the assignment was given to us, and I found out you were my partner, I was elated. I had the chance to find out as much as possible about. I am sorry. I should not have tried to read you without your permission. I know it was wrong, but I couldn't help myself. I want to know everything about you. I am sorry."

I lowered my head. I knew I did wrong by reading her. I just hopped she would forgive me. I didn't want to lose her, nor push her away.

Before I knew it, her hands were under my chin, pushing my face up to look at her. She was smiling. "I am not mad. If you want to know about me, just ask. But I have one question? How long have you been…reading me?"

I smiled at her. "I don't do it often. You are harder to read than others. I have to be close to you, and really concentrate on you in order to read you. So, to answer your question not long. I only did it three times, since meeting you. Once in class, for your reaction to the project. I thought you were mad at me for some reason. Once at your place, to find out why you were still upset about the project. And just now. Again, I am sorry I did that."

"I told you, I am not mad. I would say to tell me the next time you do it. But I would already know." She smiled at me.

I smiled back at her. She was not mad at me!

A/N:Hope you like. Any ideas as to what or who Anya really is? I would really like to hear some of them. Read and Review please.


	8. Get Together

Chapter Seven-Get Together

~Arianna Wicks~

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I searched for it blindly, not wanting to open my eyes to the light yet. I did find it, after I knocked the clock off my side table. I opened it, finally opening my eyes. I had a new message.

**Morning sleepy head. Teresa wants to know if you want to go to the mall with us.**

I groaned softly. It was way too early in the morning to bed bothered by any text messages about going anywhere. I rolled over, closing my phone. I would answer later, when I was awake.

But I wasn't that lucky. My phone went off again. I groaned again opening it. Another text.

**I am so sorry to keep bothering you. Teresa won't leave me alone till you answer her. She is driving me crazy. I know you want to sleep more, but just answer me. Then I will let you sleep.**

I wanted more sleep, that was it. I would do anything to get it. I replied quickly, messing up on my words due to being tired.

**Yea sur. Whatever.**

I pressed send quickly and rolled over again. I wanted more sleep.

Again I was not so lucky. This time my phone went off telling me I had a phone call. I groaned even louder, and answered it. "Hello?" it came out harsher than I wanted it to but right now, I didn't care.

"So sorry. Really. But she is being persistent." Caleb's voice was filled with sadness.

"Tell her yes, whatever." I rolled over, hiding my face in my pillow.

The next voice to speak to me through the phone was not Caleb, and it was not nice.

"Come one girl, get up. You have two hours. If you are not up, dressed and ready in two hours, I will wake you and dress you myself."

I shot up in bed, awake now. "You wouldn't."

Caleb must have taken the phone back, because he spoke next. "If I were you, I would listen to her. I have been trying to talk her into letting you sleep longer, but she wouldn't leave me alone. She threatened me with my cd collection if I didn't text you. I am very sorry."

I moaned. "Don't be, it is not your fault. I will be ready by then. Will you be picking me up?"

"Yes if that is ok with you."

"That is fine. And do me a favor, tell her that if she ever does this again, the next project we have to work on together will not be very pleasant."

Caleb chuckle. "I will. And I will see you soon. I will pick you up first. I have to run to the store, and Tess wants more time to get ready."

"Yea yea." The line went dead. I dropped my phone on my pillow and laid back on my bed, on my stomach. I had two hours before they got here. I had enough time to get a little more sleep.

But I couldn't fall asleep. Something in me told me to get up and get dressed. I groaned again and got up. This time getting completely out of bed. I didn't look at my clock as I walked out of the room to the bathroom. I didn't want to know what time it was.

I took my time with my shower, letting the warm water wake up my body like I did every morning. I got out and got dressed. I put on a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt. I knew that wearing this would piss Teresa off. And, after the wake up call this morning, she needed payback.

I grabbed my phone and my keys and quietly headed downstairs. I went into the kitchen and quickly drank down a cup of milk. I washed my cup and put it up to dry before I slipped out of the front door.

I didn't see Caleb's car as I crossed the front yard to my car. I sighed as I pulled myself to sit on the hood of my car to wait for the arrival of my two kidnappers. I didn't have to wait too long.

"You seem board?"

I sat up quickly, startled. I had not heard anyone approach me.

Caleb stood beside me, chuckling softly. "Sorry." He held his hands up. "Didn't mean to scar you."

I shook my head. "It's fine." I smiled at him.

"Well come on. If I keep Tess waiting any longer, she will have a fit. I will more than likely return to my entire wall of cd's destroyed." He shuttered slightly.

I laughed softly as I patted the pocket of my jean jacket to make sure I had my keys, then walked across and slid into the seat. He closed the door behind me, smiling, as I buckled myself in. Then he climbed into the driver's seat.

A few times, as he drove down the roads, out the corner of my eyes I saw him glance at me. I wonder why? "Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course."

"Why do you keep glancing at me?" That caught him off guard. He didn't reply. But I can see out the corner of my eye that he was surprised. "I see you doing it out the corner of my eye."

"Where did you get that jacket?"

If he wasn't going to answer, neither was I. "You didn't answer my question."

"I will. As soon as you answer mine. It has to do with your jacket."

I looked down at the jean jacket I wore. "This? I got it years ago. It was given to me. I was going to return it, but I never saw the person again."

"Do you remember who gave it to you.?"

I crossed my arms across my chest. He was trying to be slick. "Nope." I turned away from him, popping the 'p' in 'nope' as I answered him. Answer my question first."

He sighed, not taking his eyes off the road. "I had a jacket just like that. The design on the inside is even the same."

I turned and faced him in surprise. "How do you know about the design?" No one knew about the design, not even Courtney. It was a bleeding heart, wrapped in barbed wire, and surrounded by flames.

"I caught a glimpse of it as you slid off your car. Do you remember who gave it to you?"

I hesitated. It would have sounded weird if I told him that it was from the person that saved my life fifteen years ago, that it may be from him. I opened my moth to reply when suddenly the back door opened.

"Hey Cable. Hey Anya. So glad you could join us."

"Well hello Tess. I am glad I was forcefully invited." I grinned back at her.

"Oh, come now. You make it seem like you had no choice."

"She had the choice, but I would be the one punished." Caleb looked into the rearview mirror at Teresa. "If I didn't get her to say yes and come, I would have been the one to suffer. You have destroyed all of my cds."

"I would have spared a few." Teresa shrugged.

Caleb sighed and turned back to me. "Will you answer me or wait till later?" Caleb asked me, reminding me of his question.

"Oh. I am sorry. Did I interrupt you two? I didn't mean to." Tess said softly, clearly felling bad.

"No. it's ok, Tess. And I remember some stuff, but not a lot. I was really young when it all happened."

"I see." Was all he said.

We all stayed quiet for a bit. I guess none of us was sure as to how to break the silence. So I decided I should. "So," I turned completely to face Caleb. My sudden outburst surprised him and I had to fight to contain the giggle that wanted to escape. "What other questions are you going to ask? And please make it quick. I would like to start my paper too."

Caleb laughed. "Relax. You will get your turn to ask your questions. I just want to learn a bit more, that's all."

"Learn a bit more? What do you mean?"

"Oh silly." Teresa leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "He likes you. He wants to learn more about you."

"TESS!" Caleb snapped. He was clearly embarrassed by Teresa telling me. I couldn't help but giggle. "Thanks a lot Tess. I know now not to tell you anything."

"Don't worry dear bother. I will still find out." She giggled from the back seat.

He chuckled softly, shaking his head."She is right though. That was why I didn't introduce myself in the parking lot the other day. You caught me off guard."

"I caught you off guard?" He had to be joking. He couldn't be serious. Could he?

"Yea. I was surprised by your…" He hesitated, clearly embarrassed. He took a deep breath and finished quickly. "By your beauty."

I was speechless. My mouth fell open and my flew wide. My beauty?! He had to be joking, I knew that for sure now. I was not that beautiful that I could stop a guy's train of though. I never saw myself as someone who could make a guy speechless just by my looks. He had to be joking.

"Anya?" I felt his hand gently touch my check, snapping me out of my daze. "Are you ok?" He was concerned for me. It was clear in his voice.

I shook my head slowly, trying to clear my thoughts. "I'm fine. Sorry. You caught me off guard now. With what you said."

He chuckled softly, shaking his head slowly. "You are silly, Anya."

Suddenly the door behind me was pulled open and I felt an arm reach around and unbuckle my seatbelt. "Let's go." Teresa said cheerfully behind me as she just about pulled me from the car. It happened so quickly that Caleb was still buckled into his seat as the passenger door was closed.

She turned me to face her, and for the third time in two days, I was at a loss for words. This seemed to becoming a regular thing now. Teresa was beautiful. She took hold of my hand, her skin cold against mine, and dragged me towards the mall entrance. I didn't even notice we arrived at the mall. I guess I was so lost in what Caleb had said that I was completely disconnected from the world. Wouldn't be the first time it happened to me.

I looked over my shoulder at Caleb as he came walking around the back if is car, following behind us. He was shaking his head and laughing softly at Teresa pulling me across the parking lot. He even gave me an apologetic smile. He knew what in store for me. Man, I wish I knew too.


	9. Mall Scare

Chapter Eight-The Mall Scare

~Caleb Mason~

I thought this would have been a good idea, getting to spend time with her, getting to know her. I was doing good so far, in my opinion. Until Teresa went and pulled her away from me.

_'You'll thank me later. Trust me.'_ Teresa mentally told me. How was she so sure? I sighed and followed. I would have a chance to talk with her later, after I dropped Teresa at home.

I fell back a bit, letting them talk and giggle about things I didn't even want to think about. Girl-talk was not something I really wanted to join in on. Especially no with my sister. They always brought up the weirdest topics.

I kept my distance for another reason. Even though I learned how to control my…talent over the years, it still had its weak points. I learned how to close my mind out. How to keep my mind from wondering into someone else's. But even then it was not really strong. In a crowded place, like the mall I now walked through, with so many minds so close together, it still gave me headache. I couldn't hear what other people were thinking but I could still feel some of their thoughts.

I leaned on the railing in the hall that overlooked the floor below as they both wondered into different stores. Every store they came out from, Teresa had at least three bags. By the time we reached the fifth store in the three hours we spent in the mall, Teresa had passed me her twenty-something bag. I lost count after the fifteenth. But Anya only carried three.

I smiled gently to Anya as Teresa handed me yet another bag. "Do you want me to take your bags for you? I really wouldn't mind."

She shook her head and just smiled at me, making my stomach flip. "I'm fine, thanks. I can carry them." She turned around and followed Teresa down the hall. I sighed and followed too. Something told me this was going to be a long day.

I just followed them, I really wasn't paying attention, as to where we were going. I didn't look up at them until I bumped into Anya. I looked up at her, "Sorry…" Then looked to where she gazed blindly. We now stood in front of Victoria's Secret.

"I am not going in there." Anya took a step back. "There is nothing in there I need."

"Oh come one. I bet we can find you something." Teresa grabbed Anya by the arm and gently led her towards the entrance.

"Really, I dint need anything from here."

"Tess, leave her. If she doesn't want to go in, don't force her to." Anya looked back at me with a smile as Tess let her go. She mouthed her thanks to me and I just smiled back.

"Stay out of this, Caleb."

I looked up Teresa surprised. And then my surprise turned to slight fear. She glared at me evilly, and hard. She was really pissed at me.

"Why?" I simply asked her. I opened my mind to her, trying to listen to her thoughts.

_'I told you you would thank me later. I think her going in there will work out for both of you later.'_ She mentally told me.

I just shook my head. Was she crazy? Did she really think that I would see Anya in anything she could, or would buy from that store? Although, I wouldn't mind seeing some of that stuff on her.

_'Just trust me.'_

I sighed and stepped back, giving in. Anya looked at me worried as Teresa, with a smile of victory clear across her face, grabbed Anya's arm and begun to lead Anya into the store. It was as if Anya's eyes were begging me to get her away from Teresa. But I didn't. I couldn't. I walked over to the railing and leaning against it, putting the bags I carried on the floor by my feet. And I just waited there, looking down at the floor.

I was tempted to look into Teresa's mind, to try to see what she would be talking Anya into buy, but I didn't. Mainly because I knew that Teresa would be attempting to block me in case in did just that. But also because I couldn't do that to Anya. She was uncomfortable as it was in that store and I didn't want to make things worse.

I wasn't leaning there long before a saw a pair of feet stop in front of me. I looked up, expecting to see Anya standing in front of me. But I was very wrong.

"Hello." A girl, one I didn't even know, smiled kindly at me.

I smiled back, opening my mind a bit to read her's. "Hey." But of course, I was not surprised at what I found.

_'He is so gorgeous. His eyes, his body. How could someone like this be here alone? Maybe I can get him to go out with me.'_

I chuckled softly. That's pretty much what every girl though of me. Well, more or less.

She held her hand out to me. "I am Cindy."

I took her hand in mine, shaking it gently. "Nice to meet you Cindy. I am Caleb. Is there anything I could do for you?"

_'Yea. You could say yes to going out with me.'_

"Are you here with anyone?"

"I am." I let her hand go and motioned towards the bags piled at my feet. "I am here with my sister and…"

"His girlfriend." Teresa cut me off as she and Anya walked out of the store.

I was caught off guard by two things then. By what Teresa said when she walked out of the store. My girlfriend? And then by what Anya did.

She walked over to, a smile on her face, her cheeks turning lightly pink. She walked up to me, placed her left hand on my chest and, very gently, kissed my cheek, taking my hand in hers and interlocking our fingers. She then turned and looked at Cindy, who I had forgotten was standing there. "Oh. I'm sorry. Where you two talking?"

Cindy stood just as stunned as I was. She slowly shook her head. _'I can't believe that someone as gorgeous as him would be with someone like her.'_ She thought the last word with hatred. "No." With that she turned and walked away. I looked down at Anya, still confused and shocked. Did that just really happen?

"Anya…" I begun, but she cut me off.

"Sorry about that." She spoke very softly, very low, her head down. She wanted only me to hear what she said. I knew that with the noise in the mall, it would be hard for Teresa to hear Anya. "I hope I didn't offend you by doing that. Teresa talked me into it. And when I saw her flirting with you, I couldn't help it. Sorry."

I chuckled softly. I lifted her hand, which was still interlocked with mine, and very gently kissed the back of it. She looked up at me surprised, her eyes wide. I leaned close to her and whispered softly into her ear. "Don't be sorry. You did not offend me. I found that very enjoyable and highly amusing."

She smiled at me as I dropped our hands, releasing hers, and picked up Teresa's bags, which now consisted of two new ones. I looked up to see where Teresa was going to wonder into next. Anya was walking behind her, probably talking about the little event that just went on. But she would glance back at me as I followed them every few seconds, a smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile back. Her one kiss, even if it was meant to make some jealous, made my day so perfect.

I followed them down the hall to old navy. Again I waited in the hall as they wondered inside. I glanced down at my watch and was glad that Anya had decided to join us. It was almost four. If I had come with Teresa alone, we would be here for hours. My plans to meet Anya at three would have been ruined. But now that she walked through the mall with us, I didn't mind how long we spent her.

It wasn't long before they came out. Teresa handed me her bag. Just the one this time. Anya still held onto hers. But there was something different about her. She didn't seem as cheerful as she laughed with Teresa. Her laughs and her smile seemed almost forced.

We reached a small cart that was selling earrings and necklaces. Anya fell back as Teresa pushed towards the cart. Anya leaned back against the wall and held her head low. Something was wrong.

"Anya?" I walked up to her slowly. She looked up at me, her smile forced, her eyes dark. "Are you alright?"

"Yea." Even her voice didn't sound right. It sounded more harsh, more scratchy. Like she was sick.

"Are you sure?" I knew something was wrong but I couldn't figure out what. And when she nodded to me, I figured she wasn't going to tell me. I sighed and turned back to Teresa, who was now staring at us. If she didn't want to tell me, I was not going to force her. As soon I looked at Teresa, her face turned to horror. I looked where she looked, turning back to Anya.

Anya's head fell back, her eyes rolling back into her head. Her body became limp and begun to fall to the ground. Her bags slipped from her fingers to the floor as I reached out for her, dropping Teresa's bags. I grabbed her before she could hit the floor. I lifted her in my arms as Teresa appeared next to me, her bags in her hands. She even picked up Anya's.

"Is she ok?" Teresa looked up at me then down at Anya, unconscious in my arms. "I didn't see this happening. I would have told you if I did." She was really worried and felt really bad.

"Don't worry, Tess. Just get her some water." I turned and walked a few feet to a bench to sit. Not once did I look away from Anya. Was she ok? Was there something really wrong with her? Maybe I should take her to see Rachel.

Teresa came back just as I sat on the bench, laying Anya in my lap. She held a bottle of water out to me, the cap already loosened. I took it from her. "Can you take the bags to the car?"

Teresa just nodded then left, heading down the hall, back to the parking lot. She didn't need my key. Each of us had a copy of everyone else's car keys. Just in case if we ever wanted to drive someone else's car.

I removed the cap completely and held it to her lips, tipping it slightly. But her lips were pressed together. I took a deep breath and brought the bottle to my lips. This was my only other option. I took a mouthful of the water, brought my lips to hers, and forced the water into her mouth. I kept my lips pressed against hers to make sure she swallowed the water. She did. I pulled away from her as her eyes slowly flickered open. I sighed deeply with relief. She would be fine.

She looked up at me, a weak smile on her face. But this time it was real. "I'm sorry." She whispered softly.

I shook my head. "Don't be sorry. I am not mad at you. Although, you did have me worried." I smiled softly at her as I helped her sit up on my lap, handing her the bottle of water. "I couldn't get you to drink the water on your own. I had to force it into your mouth."

She clearly understood. Her cheeks turned bright and she looked away from me, down at the bottle. "Sorry."

I laughed softly. "Don't be. Besides, seeing your cheeks that color means that you are fine now."

She smiled slightly as Teresa reappeared. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, thanks." I held my arms loosely around her waist as she drank some of the water on her own. "I guess I passed out."

"Come on." Teresa held her hand out to Anya. We both looked up confused. "Let's get you something to eat." Of course!

Anya nodded and took hold of Teresa's hand. I let her go but my hands hovered close to her, in case she fell again. But her legs seemed stable now, too.

"Um…where are my bags?" Anya looked around. Clearly she had not fully recovered. When she looked around for her bags, her body begun to sway slightly. I grabbed her waist again, keeping her from falling. She stood in my grip for a few seconds before looking back at me. "I'm fine now." Again, I slowly let her go.

"Your bags are in the car, dear." Teresa smiled, holding onto Anya's arm lightly. "Come on. You need food." Teresa led the way, not once letting go of Anya's arm, to the food court. It wasn't far from where we were, but we moved slowly. We were both afraid that if we went too quickly, Anya would pass out again.

We walked into the crowded food court, and I winched slight. Teresa looked back at me. "Do you want to get the car ready?"

She knew that I was reacting to the number of minds that surrounded me now. If I didn't have a headache before, I would now. I shook my head, both to answer Teresa's question and to clear my head.

"Ok." She turned back to Anya. "What do you want to eat?"

Anya didn't look around. She didn't even look up. She kept her eyes on the ground. "I don't care, really."

"Ok. Caleb, take her to sit down. I will get her something to eat."

I took hold of Anya's free hand, intertwining her fingers with mine and I watched her other hand reach into her back pocket. She was going for her money. I grabbed her other hand in mine, making her look up at me. Her eyes were still not the same. "Don't worry about it. Tess and I will take of you."

She didn't respond, only nodded. Teresa drifted off into the crowd and I led Anya to the first clear table I could find. I pulled the chair out for her and helped her sit. I sat in the chair beside her, not letting her hand.

"I am sorry. I am ruining your day." She spoke softly.

I gently put my hand under her chin and turned her face to me. "You are not ruining my day. I am happy just spending time with you, getting to know you. And I really don't think you are ruining Tess's day either. You do not need to be sorry."

She just smiled weakly at me as Teresa reappeared, sliding a try of food on the table. But she didn't sit. "Caleb. Can I talk to you?"

I looked up confused. As did Anya. Teresa had something to tell me that she didn't want Anya to know about? It must be serious. I nodded slowly then turned back to Anya. "Eat. I will be right back."

"We will be right back." Teresa smiled, correcting me.

I rose from the table and followed Teresa out of the food court and into a less crowded hall. She stopped suddenly and turned to me. "Caleb, are you sure she is ok?" Teresa was clearly worried about Anya. It wasn't just in her voice, or her words. It was clear on her face too.

I shrugged. "I don't no. I think she passed out from hunger. When she eats, she'll be fine." Teresa sighed. I had a feeling that was not why she brought me out here. "What did you want to talk about Tess?"

She looked up at me. "Anya's birthday is in a few weeks. Are you going to get her something?"

I was caught off guard by that. "I don't know when her birthday is. So how can I get her something? Besides, I don't know what she likes."

Teresa just smiled. "Don't worry. I will help with that part. You see, while we were in one of the stores, we passed the jewelry. One piece caught her eye. It was so pretty." She giggled softly. She was not going to make this easy for me. So I just opened my mind to read hers.

I saw what she saw. It was a gold chained necklace with two hearts intertwined. One was gold and the other was silver. I smiled slightly. It was pretty.

"Fine. I will get her that." I didn't need to explain to Teresa what I meant. She knew. She giggles again and headed back into the food court.

"Better hurry. I think there was only one left." She called back to me. "We will meet you at the car."

I sighed and turned around. I figured it would be a really good gift for her. I walked back down the hall to the third store they had wondered into in the beginning. I didn't even look at the name as I walked in. nor did I look around as I headed towards the jewelry.

I walked up to the counter and looked at the necklaces I saw there. It wasn't there.

"May I help you, sir?"

I looked up. One of the store's workers stood on the other side of the counter, smiling at me. I figured her smile was more than professional. I closed my mind to her before I was able to read her. "I am looking for a necklace. A gold chain with two intertwining hearts. One silver and one gold."

She smiled at me still as she pulled a small blue box from under the counter and handed it to me. "Last one in stock. Its $2,500."

I didn't even bother to look at her. I picked up the box, placed the lid over it, and handed her my credit card. She swiped it and gave it back to me, still smiling. "Would you like a bag for that, sir?" I slid my credit card back into my pocket, shook my head then turned and walked out, before she could say anything to me. Anya is really going to love this.

I walked back out into the hall and towards the doors that led to the parking lot. As soon as I walked out the doors, I saw Teresa standing beside the back door. She had her arms crossed over her chest, and she a look on her face that was a cross between anger and worry. "Why did you close off? You didn't hear me calling you. Anya is sick. She needs to see Rachel now."

I didn't even tell her to move as I rushed to the door and ripped it open. She knew what I was doing and she stepped aside. Anya laid across the back seat. I closed the door and, with Teresa right behind me, went to the other side of the car.

"Tess, drive." I opened the door and climbed in, picking up Anya's head and resting it on my lap as I closed the door. Teresa did as she was told. The car was already running. So when she got in and closed the door, she just pulled away.

I gently caressed Anya's cheek, running my fingers through her hair. I never once looked away from her. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I got back to the table and she had her head laying against it. She didn't look too good then. So I brought her out to the car. I tried telling you, but you closed yourself off. And you left your phone here in the car."

Teresa passed my phone back to me. I took it without looking away from Anya. I flipped it open and dialed quickly, putting the phone to my ear. "Rachel, Tess and I are heading home….Anya is with us….No, she is unconscious….She is sick….No, Tess found her….She passed out earlier and now she is sick. She is really warm and sweating….No, she is not responding to my touch….Ok, we will be there soon. Oh, and make sure everyone is out."

I closed the phone and leaned closely to her ear. "Anya. Can you hear me?" A soft moan came from her lips. I sighed softly with relief. "We are taking you to see Rachel. Everything will be fine." She moaned softly again.

For the first time since I got into the car, I looked up, away from Anya. We were pulling up to the front of the house. I think Teresa drives faster than me. As soon as she stopped the car, before she could even turn it off, I opened the back door and pulled Anya out. I lifted her in my arms and quickly made my way up into the house.

"Tess, stay out here with the others." Teresa said nothing, but stood by the car. I went in quickly, to the far back, into the kitchen. The wooden table there was cleared off and Rachel had her back to me, washing her hands. I laid Anya on the table.

"Caleb. Go outside with the others, I will take care of her." She turned back to me, a needle in her hand.

"No. I will not leave her." I stood beside Anya. She needed help right now, and there was no way I was going to leave her. Not now.

"You will not be able to handle it. I will be giving her needles and an IV."

"I will not leave her."

Anya shifted slightly beside me, her hand brushing slightly against mine. I looked down at her she her eyes opened very slightly. "Ca…leb?"

I knelt beside her, taking her hand in mine. "I am right here. I am not going anywhere." I said it loud enough for not only she could hear, but so Rachel could hear too.

Rachel sighed and passed me a wet cloth. "Fine. Wipe her forehead. Try to keep her head cool." I took the rag and passed it over her forehead. She closed her eyes again. "When I tell you to, hold your breath. If you need to breath, put the cloth over your mouth and nose." I only nodded.

Rachel walked closer to Anya, making sure the needle was not clogged, then grabbed Anya's arm, putting the needle close. "Now!"

I took a deep breath and held it as Rachel pushed the needle into Anya skin. Anya twitched slightly. I rested my forehead against her's and whispered softly to her as Rachel went about the room, doing what she had to. "I am right here. I am not going anywhere. I will not let you go this time." I hope she can hear me.


End file.
